Going Crazy when you're Away
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny and his family just got back from a week at the beach and haven't been able to use their phones. The minute Danny gets back Tucker wants to talk to him? What could it be? Could it be about Sam? Major DXS one-shot!


**A/N Okay, I'm bored and I haven't written a DXS one-shot in a while so here we go! Two combinations that go well together…hopefully. I don't own Danny Phantom. No PP.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I jumped out of the RV and cracked my back. My family and I just came back from a week at the beach and for some reason our phones didn't work. I haven't seen or heard from Tucker or Sam in a week; hope everything was okay while I was gone. Jazz yawned and stepped out of the RV, "The beach is far away, but it was worth it wouldn't you say?" Jazz asked me.

Jazz was now 20 years old and changed her style slightly. She got rid of the headband and cut her hair so that it was just below her shoulders. She wore a light blue tank top with blue jean capris and blue flip flops. We just got back from the beach what did you expect? I was wearing a white t-shirt with red shorts and white flip flops. Mom and dad came around carrying suitcases. Mom wore a blue short sleeved shirt with a blue beach skirt and blue flip flops. Dad wore an orange tank top with white shorts and orange and white flip flops.

I went over and helped my parents with the suitcases, "Thanks sweetie," mom said.

I nodded and we entered the house, "I'll head home tomorrow," Jazz said yawning, "Or maybe after a quick nap. Who knows what's happened to the apartment when I left Peter alone."

Jazz and her husband, Peter, had moved into the next town to try and stay away from the ghost attacks…and mom and dad trying to protect the town from ghost attacks. Jazz went into her old room, now guest bedroom to take a nap, "Danny," mom said, "Be a dear and take the ghost weapons to the lap."

"Sure," I said and grabbed a suitcase and went down to the lab.

I took out the ecto guns, bazookas, wrist rays…well pretty much the whole lap minus the Ghost Portal. Speaking of which… I went over and checked the lock I set before we left. I smiled. The Portal hadn't opened at all this week. I would love for it to stay locked, but I knew the minute my parents came down they would unlock it. I sighed and went back upstairs and saw my parents passed out on the couch. Yeah…it was a _**really**_ long drive. I grabbed my suitcase went tip toed upstairs so not to wake anyone and entered my room. I closed the door slowly and quietly. I set the suitcase on my bed and started unpacking or in other words put the close in the dirty clothes basket.

I put the now empty suitcase in my closet and sat on my bed. I yawn. Maybe my family had the right idea. I put my head on my pillow and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and saw the blurry version of the numbers on my alarm clock. It was around three in the afternoon. I sat up stretched and looked outside my door and heard snoring meaning my family was still asleep. I closed my door back knowing there was nothing to do down there. I sat back down on my bed and a beep was heard. I caught me by surprise because I haven't heard my phone all week. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw a new text message. I hit the view message and saw that it was from Tucker saying, _**'Dude, R U home yet?'**_

I shook my head and sent a message saying that I was back and just finished unpacking. I put my phone on my side table and fell on bed bored. The Ghost Portal was closed until mom and dad reopened it and I wasn't about to open it just because I was bored. That would just be plain stupid on my part. My phone beeped again and I sat up and hit the view message button, _**'Get on ur computer and IM me.'**_

I raised an eyebrow. Must be something important. I closed my phone and put back on my side table and made my way to my computer and typed in my new password, _Samantha Fenton_. I smiled and hit enter. Sam would kill me if she ever knew. One because I used her full first name and two because…well…the Fenton part. But I like her full name even if she doesn't. The IM box popped up the minute I was logged in. I shook my head and started typing.

_FentonP: Okay, what is it Tuck?_

_**TecnoLover21: Dude, Sam's trapped herself in her room!**_

I froze. She trapped herself in her room? Why?

_FentonP: Why would she do that?_

_**TecnoLover21: Uh…I have a theory…but you may not believe it.**_

_FentonP: What is it?_

_**TecnoLover21: Well… it started when we couldn't reach you. So, because she couldn't talk to you she went into some kind of depression.**_

_FentonP: That's stupid Tuck. Why would she go into a depression just because we couldn't talk for a week?_

_**TecnoLover21: Because you're Lovebirds…**_

_FentonP: We're not Lovebirds Tuck!_

_**TecnoLover21: But you wish you were…right?**_

I didn't type back because if he knew then he would tell Sam for sure.

_**TecnoLover21: You do! Hahahah I knew it!**_

_FentonP: Shut it Tuck. Now get back to Sam._

_**TecnoLover21: I'm telling you that's why! You may know what do in ghost fights, but you're clueless when it comes to Sam!**_

_FentonP: Why does everyone call me that?_

_**TecnoLover21: Sam'll kill me for this, but you're clueless because you can't see that Sam's been in love with you since 8**__**th**__** grade!**_

I froze again. He joking…Tuck has to be joking.

_FentonP: You're joking…_

_**TecnoLover21:No! Why would I joke about something like this! Sam'll kill me if she found out I told you!**_

_FentonP: I'm going to go talk to her._

_**TecnoLover21: Hurry! Ida's worried sick and her parents went on vacation because…you're gone aren't you…**_

I transformed and phased out my window and towards Sam's mansion. When I reached her house I saw her lights out, "That's never a good sign…" I muttered and phased into her room.

I saw a very dark figure in a ball on Sam's bed, "Sam?" I asked.

"There's the voice again…" Sam muttered rocking back and forth.

I reached for her lamp and turned it on. I saw her wince as the light came on, "Sam?" I said again.

Sam blinked a couple of times, "Danny?" she asked.

I turned human and fell to the floor on my bare feet, "It's okay Sam," I said, "It's just me."

"You-you're back?" she stuttered.

I nodded and Sam attacked me in a hug and held me tight around the neck. She had a death grip on me and her nails were in my neck, but I didn't mind any of that because I also felt my shirt getting wet. I wrapped my arms around her and ran a hand through her hair, "It's okay," I said over and over again.

Sam never let go of me. So I picked her up and went over to her bed. I sat down with Sam in my lap. Sam stopped crying, but still had a death grip on my neck, "Sam, what happened?" I asked wanting to know if what Tucker said was true.

"I-I couldn't g-get a hold of you," she said, "I-I got worried then sad then I think a little crazy…"

I finally had to remove her hands from my neck, but held them in mine firmly, but gently, "Sorry about that Sam," I said, "Our phones had absolutely no reception at that beach, but I'm here now and everything will be fine."

I ran a hand through her hair and hers held my shirt. Finally, I had to know, "Sam, Why all this just because you couldn't talk to me?" I asked.

I felt Sam tense, "I, uh, I don't know," she said.

I rubbed the top of her hand with my thumb, "Sam," I said, "Tucker said that you called me clueless because I couldn't see that you loved me. Is that true?"

I felt Sam completely freeze, "I'm gonna kill him," Sam muttered.

"So, it is true?" I asked.

Sam gulped, but I felt her nod her head. I smiled, but she didn't see because she'd buried her head into my chest, "Sam," I said, "Sam, look at me."

Sam shook her head and I sighed and pulled her face to look at me. I saw complete fear in her eyes, but slowly saw another emotion form as we stayed eyes locked; love maybe? Well, I hoped it was love, "Sam," I said finally, but that's the only thing that would leave my mouth.

Finally, I decided to stop trying to form words and just kiss her. As my lips touched hers fireworks went off in my head. I only wanted the kiss last a few seconds so if Tucker was wrong and I read her eyes wrong then she wouldn't be too mad. The minute I started to pull away Sam grabbed my neck and pulled me back and started kissing me back. I sighed through my nose and cupped her cheek while rubbing it with my thumb. It was a sweet kiss full of love, but no passion. It's what a first kiss should be like. (**A/N Or what I picture mine would be.**) Finally, we pulled away and my hand still rubbed her cheek, "Don't be mad at Tucker," I said, "Because I love you too."

Sam smiled a small smile, "And now I wake up right?" she asked.

I laughed and kissed her cheek, "Not this time," I whispered in her ear.

Sam laid her head on my chest and sighed, "Good," she said her breathing starting to even out telling me she'd falling asleep.

I just held her in my lap as she slept. Good thing I had a nap before I came here. I decided to stay until she woke up so she wouldn't think it was a dream and go into a depression again. I made a promise to myself right then. Never would I go a day without talking or seeing Sam. I just couldn't take her being that way again. I kissed her cheek again and held her close to me.

**A/N Tada! How was that? Please R&R and tell me what you thought of this little one shot. And I need a title for this!**


End file.
